


Impartiality

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Rick discuss impartiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impartiality

“How do you manage not to take sides, Horatio?” Rick Stetler inquired as he stood next to the redhead watching the tide come in.

“It’s not easy,” Horatio admitted. “But somebody has to try to be impartial, take the middle ground.”

“You can’t stand there and tell me you always succeed at that.”

“No,” Horatio said. His mind flashed back to Rio. “No, I don’t, but I always keep trying. And, that’s where we differ, Rick.”

“Touché.”

Horatio smiled. Rick Stetler could be an interesting adversary when he put his mind to it. “You wanna go get something to eat?”

“Getting tired of ramen noodles?” Rick teased.

“Despite the rumors circling the department I do know how to cook,” Horatio automatically retorted.

“Prove it.”

“Alright,” Horatio said rising to the challenge. “Be at my place in an hour and bring the wine.”

Rick laughed. “Yes, sir, Lieutenant Caine, sir.”

Horatio turned and glared at the brunette over the top of his sunglasses before chuckling. “Imp.”

Rick shrugged. “See you in an hour,” he said and walked back up the beach to his car.

Horatio shook his head in bemusement as he followed Rick up the beach. He climbed into the Hummer and headed home

tbc


End file.
